


How to Mend a Fallen Angel

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Love, Love Confessions, Orgasm, Pain, Praise Kink, Protection, Smut, True Love, Trust, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar knew something was terribly wrong the moment he got back to his penthouse that evening, after his event with his demons. There was a stabbing pain in his back. His wings were still damaged from the gun fight with Pierce. The Detective, comes to visit him that night and helps him groom his wings, among other things, before he finally has to say goodbye.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, lucifer/chloe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	How to Mend a Fallen Angel

"You do not belong here." He began, his voice thundering across the walls of the theatre. "Now go home!"

With that the bodies collapsed and all those left standing let out a breath they hadn't realized they had been holding

\----------

As Lucifer got into his car, he noticed that there was a distinct soreness in his back. He didn't give it any thought at first, but as he got closer the penthouse, the soreness had grown to a steady pain. By the time he got into the elevator he was stumbling around, searching for anything to keep him upright as he attempted to resist the urge of doubling over. Just as the elevator reached the top floor his knees gave and he slumped to the ground, barely having time to press the stop button before the pain took him under.

\----------

The first thing he noticed when he woke up, was the coldness of the metal elevator floor beneath his face. Then he became uncomfortably aware of the sweat that had been dripping down his forehead, before he finally realized what the problem was, his wings. After that event with Pierce or Cain or whoever he was, he hadn't cleaned up his wings, so his wounds had been festering for weeks. This was awful, it would take him forever to clean his wings up by himself and he didn't trust anyone else to help him except for the detectiv- no, no, he couldn't possibly put her in that position. Cleaning and grooming angel wings were especially sacred and a very intimate task for any one to do and he wasn't sure she wanted to be that kind of person in his life. He was just going to have to do it himself. So he dragged himself out of the elevator and into the penthouse.

Hours went by as Lucifer couldn't bring himself to pop out his wings as it hurt too much. The sun had long set and Lucifer finally brought himself to terms with the awaiting task. He discarded his jacket, vest and shirt, as it was unbearably hot, it was probably the mild fever he had been nursing for a while. He stumbled over to the bar to get a bowl, towel, hot water and a load of top shelf scotch, this was going to be a long night. He hobbled over to the bathroom to gather first aid supplies and upon reaching for the bandages on the shelf he hissed as the movement caused a streak of pain down his back.

"It's fine, it's fine, it's fine." He chanted under his breath as he shuffled along to the floorspace by his balcony window.

A perk of being in the silver city and dare he say it, hell too, no angel, fallen or otherwise ever had to groom their wings. They would be perfect all the time, but even that wasn't a strong enough reason for Lucifer to want to leave Earth, leave Chloe, his Chloe.

He took a long swig from the scotch bottle and took a deep breath before attempting to reveal his wings. This was more painful than he had expected. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, scrunched with concentration as he forced his wings out with a groan of pain, then he saw his reflection in the glass. His hideous bat-like devil wings had returned to the pure white ones he had once worn as an angel. His white feathers had been stained red with blood, and were matted, shedding and tangled all together.

He breathed heavily, his face scrunched in pain, his head hanging forward on his shoulders. Then a gasp from the familiar voice of the detective filled the quiet room.

Lucifer turned around in shock, eyes wide with fear. She wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't supposed to see him like this.

"Detective?" His voice cracked.

"Lucifer, what happened?" She exclaimed rushing towards him with worry.

"Oh, detective it's nothing. I honestly think you should leave. I can handle this on my own." He begged her struggling not to wince with every movement.

"No, Lucifer. I am not leaving. You are hurt and I need to help you. How did I not notice this before in the theatre?"

"It's fine, honestly. You should just leave."

She gave him a stern look and ignored his weak plead for her to go. "How should I help?" She asked as she discarded her coat and rolled up her sleeves.

Lucifer took a breath, giving into the detective's offer "Well, you need to wipe the blood off first, then you need to take out all the dead and broken feathers. Once you've completed that, you need to straighter them, and comb them out. Finally, you need to remove all the bullets and stitch the wounds closed." He finished looking away discouraged. "It's fine if you don't wanna help anymo-"

"Are you kidding me??? You need help Lucifer! You got shot, multiple times! You need help and I'm gonna help you. So stop being so stubborn."

He nodded, too exhausted to answer.

She began to wipe his wings clean with the towel and water. Lucifer managed to keep quiet save the occasional hiss when the detective cleaned a particularly sensitive spot.

"Who shot you?" Her question interrupted the unbearable silence.

"Many people." He answered.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago, I can't remember anymore."

"Must've been a hell of a situation you were in."

He chuckled "How ironic, huh detective?" He couldn't let her know it was that day with Pierce, he couldn't worry her.

They stayed quiet while she straightened his feathers. She was too focused trying not to hurt him and he was too focused to groaning in pain or moaning in pleasure. She finally begun to remove the bullets. She fished out one and immediately recognized it.

"Wait Lucifer?" She begun, as she dropped the tools. "This bullet matches the ones found in Pierce's gun. Is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked out the window and took a deep breath, he couldn't keep the truth from the detective, his detective.

"When Pierce had shot you, I protected us from getting shot at by his army of thugs. That's how I wrecked my wings."

"Lucifer, that was months ago! Why didn't you do something sooner?! You needed medical attention!"

"I never had to groom my own wings in heaven or hell, I thought they would clear up on their own, I suppose that's not the case here."

She hugged his torso from behind and lay her head gently on his back. "Thank you for protecting me Lucifer." She whispered.

A shiver ran down his spine as her breath tickled his neck and the grasp she had on his heart tightened, his heart hurt so much, it crushed the air in his lungs. He never realized what an effect she had on him until now. He didn't want to leave her.

"Anything for you detective. I could never let you get hurt." His voice cracked at the end, tears threatening to spill. He put his hands on top of hers. "I promise I will protect you no matter what."

She went back to pulling out the bullets and once his wounds were sewn, his wings began to heal properly again.

After she put the supplies away she admired her handiwork, his wings looked so much healthier and he didn't look like he was in pain anymore. She couldn't resist and dragged a hand through his feathers then he whimpered and she immediately took her hand away.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's alright detective, they're just a little sensitive." That was an understatement. He really wanted her to keep dragging her hands through his feathers. He wanted her to drag her hands down his back, down the spine where his wings attached. Father, that felt so good. Pleasurable tingles made their way down his back and spread to the tips of his fingers, he could feel the blood rushing to his crotch, and felt a strain against his grey slacks.

"Actually, could you do that again? Y'know just to make sure there are no more tangles!"

"Of course Lucifer."

She began to run her hands through the fluffy feathers again. Reveling in how soft they were.

"Mph"

"Lucifer? Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, detective! Please, continue."

She dragged her hands through his wings once more, then her hands found themselves at the tense muscles on his back where his wings attached. She began working out the knots. He groaned.

"Oh no, I am so sorry Lucifer. I should probably stop, I'm only hurting you!"

He tensed "What makes you think you're hurting me, detective?"

"Well Lucifer, you're whimpering and groaning, your wings start to shake uncontrollably sometimes and you're clutching the yoga mat for dear life."

"I see...well there was something I didn't quite explain fully. Angel wings are sensitive but they could also be seen as erogenous zones and can cause feelings of pleasure. I didn't want to explain this to you since I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable with doing that. Grooming angel wings is a very intimate and sacred act and I didn't want to have to burden you with the responsibilit-"

She kissed him deeply silencing his excuses.

"It's okay Lucifer, I don't mind. It kind of turns me on." She winks at him and he lets her continue.

She pushes her thumbs into the knots in his back working each one out. Then she drags her fingers along the place where his wings connect and he groans. She runs her fingers up and down the ridge until he's a whimpering mess. His head is flopped to the front and his back is slick with a layer of perspiration. She finds small holes at the base of his wings, oil glands she presumes and traces her fingers around the outside of the hole and he groans. His wings shake uncontrollably.

"Stick them in." He mutters breathlessly.

She licks her pointer fingers and teases the holes with the tip of her fingers.

"All the way." He pleads.

She obliges and he moans arching his back. His wings are shaking faster. She drags her fingers out leaving the tip in and gently slides them in again, working up a rhythm. A liquid has begun to seep out of the holes and he's a shaking mess. His wings are vibrating, his body writhes in her grasp, his moans, whimpers and pleads fill the room.

"Detective pleassse, I'm so clossse, pleassse don't ssstop. Ssso good."

"I got you Lucifer, I got you." She curls he fingers inside the wet hole and his moans grow louder and his back arches again. He feels his eyes roll back as white light begins the fill his vision. The pleasure is overwhelming. His nerves are on fire, he can't feel his limbs anymore. He can just hear the encouraging voice of the detective and can only feel his oil glands stretching around her fingers and his hard cock ready, so ready to cum.

"Ssso clossse."

"Let it go baby, let it all go. I got you."

He gives one last long wanton moan and his wings glow gold. His orgasm feels like it lasts for an eternity white encased him and he feels so complete, so good, warm and tingly, incredible. His wings loose their golden light as he comes down from his high.

When he gains consciousness again, he's on the floor, with the detective asleep under his wings. He feels light headed, the orgasm still filling his mind with a pleasurable haze. He shakes his head, willing the feeling to dissipate. He had to leave, before she woke up, he had to leave now to avoid heart-broken goodbyes. Why did this have to be so hard? He didn't want to leave the detective, but if he really loved her, he would leave, because if he stayed anywhere near her, she would only get hurt.

He changed into new clothes, his death suit as he liked to call it, and quietly poured himself another glass of whiskey. He walked onto the balcony and took in the starry lights of Los Angeles beneath him. He would miss this place, miss Chloe. Tears began to fill up his vision. He didn't want to go. It hurt him so much, and he knew that all of this had started because of him. He had to end what he began. He had to go back to Hell. 

He heard the familiar click of the detective's heels against the floor. Shit, she was awake.

"So Charlie is back with Linda and Amenadiel. So, y'know it's over."

Silence hung in the air. He knew the truth and he could never lie to the detective. He had to tell her, but oh, he wouldn't want to turn around, to see her face once he'd said it. So he kept his eyes on the city below, wishing time could stand still just for a little while. The detective's words stabbed the frozen air around him, her voice a silent cry.

"Isn't it? Is it over?"

It hurt him so much to tell her, but he forced the words to fall out of his mouth as he willed the sore lump of sadness down his throat.

"I'd say yes detective, but I'd be lying. And-" He took a breath to steady himself as he turned to face her "we both know I don't do that."

There she was, teary eyes and slouched form. His heart fell at the sight of her so hopeless. 

"Tonight we won, but we just plugged one hole in a very flimsy boat."he continued. "Now the demons know I have no intention of returning, they'll continue to defy me. It's only a matter of time before they come back to Earth. Who knows where next? Or maybe they'll just come back for Charlie..." he was just trying to convince himself at this point, that leaving was the right thing to do. He knew the detective could see right through his act. She just nodded her head slightly, with that look that told him, she knew what he was thinking.

"...or maybe you." The gravity of the situation hit him hard, he could really lose her this time. No miracles from good ol' dad could bring her back, he'd already used that request.

"I see. So what...what are you saying?" She knew what he was saying. She was just buying time, trying to draw out what few seconds were left before he was gone.

"I have to go back."

"So for how long? Like a couple...a couple weeks or a month or...?"

The real answer hung heavy in the air, both of them avoiding it as much as they could.

"You were right. About the prophecy. We did get it wrong. It is about Hell coming to Earth, and we may have stopped it now, but for how long? I need to keep them contained. They must have a king."

"No. No, no." she laughed, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, she could see the final word hanging off the tip of his tongue. 

"No, see this...this is what I meant Lucifer, when I- you can't leave me." The tears were falling now, she couldn't stop the tears, and the shaking in her voice. She was desperate now. She knew her pleads would do no good, but she wanted to try. 

"Listen, I'm so sorry that...how I acted when I first saw your face I- it was stupid! And...and- please. Please don't go I-" She had to tell him now, or she might never get to tell him again. "I love you." A light of understanding glinted in his eyes. "I love you. Please don't leave."

Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as he gave a sad laugh. "You see we were wrong about something else in the prophecy." He took a step towards her, yearning to hold her one more time. 

"My first love was never Eve." He began, finally wiping a tear from her face. "It was you, Chloe. It always has been." He leaned in for one last kiss.

"Please." She cried. "Don't go." 

He looked sadly into her eyes. "Goodbye." He opened his wings to reveal them completely healed, and reached out to wipe one more tear from her face. "Goodbye."

She shut her eyes, hanging onto the feeling of his hand on her face. She couldn't bear to see him leave her. She shut her eyes hoping, wishing he would still be there when she opened them.

She heard the whoosh of his wings, and opened her eyes sadly, to find him gone.

"My fallen angel." She whispered into the air, as she felt her heart drop, filled with sadness, to the bottom of her stomach. She cried.


End file.
